


Dream & Techno interactions

by Mostaza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (On chapter 12), Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ghostbur, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft but IRL, Platonic Relationships, SBI Family Dynamic, Shapeshifting, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur and Techno as twins because it makes me happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostaza/pseuds/Mostaza
Summary: Basically, interactions between Dream and Techno, related to the DreamSMP events, because I love their dynamic and I'm desperate for more interactions so I just make them myself.Not a ship work! :]Also, English is not my first language, I struggle with it sometimes, so any feedback is appreciated <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 577





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be putting the date when I wrote these things, in case some details don't match with the actual events currently happening in the smp ^-^
> 
> 11 • 30 • 2020

“Techno!", called a voice without a presence. Said voice made the pinkette turn around, surprised by the sudden call, and even more surprised to see that no one was near him. Just as he was about to continue his walk, a characteristic wheeze stops him. “Down here, to your right”, and once he turns at that direction, he sees a white thing.

“Dream?”, the pinkette asks, unsure, since the creature he was watching looked nothing like his friend/rival.  
His confusion must have been pretty clear, as the little white blob once again wheezes before speaking.

“Yeah, I know this is weird but it is me”, Techno crouched to see better the little thing in the grass. He noticed that it – well, he – was very small, the blob would probably fit comfortably in his hand. 

“What happened to you?”, Techno forced himself to swallow a chuckle.

“Uhh, Sapnap and George were fighting with potions, and I was too close”, Dream answered, the ‘cheeks’ of the blob turned to a light pink. 

Techno didn’t know about any type of potion that can do that, but it was Sapnap and George, they probably found a way, so he let that slip. 

“And can’t they fix it?”, Techno just hoped that Dream wouldn’t ask him to fix it, potions were not much in his skill set. 

“They’re working on it, but they said that I was distracting them, so they sent me to ‘explore’.” The tone in Dream’s voice made Techno laugh. He could perfectly picture the scene. 

Then, they submerged into an awkward silence. Techno didn't know what to do, should he just leave? Make fun of Dream? Punt him into orbit? 

“Techno?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you take me with you?” Dream asked, shyness flooding his voice. “I don’t want someone stepping on me or something like that”. 

“Uhhh, yeah, sure”, Techno agreed, he wasn’t doing anything important after all. If he were, he would had come with a pathetic excuse to say no. The pinkette laid his left hand down next to Dream, and the latter immediately hopped on, he almost seemed excited about it.  
It felt like clay. 

“So, where you wanna go?”, he asked to the blob looking at their surroundings once he stood up.

“Uhh, I don’t know, where were you going to?”, the blob asked, looking up to the person holding him.

“I have nothing to do so I was looking for Carl”

“Karl?”

“My horse”

“Oh, that Carl”

“Myeah”, was the last thing they said before Techno started walking close to the area where he saw Carl for the last time. 

“You don’t usually get attached to animals, is Carl special?”, and of course, Dream had to start a conversation. Not that Techno would complain anyway. 

“Nah, I have three horses that are better than him, but I left a diamond armor on him and I want it back”, he deadpanned, making Dream laugh.

"Of course", is what the blob answered, obviously not surprised. 

Another silence, until Dream spoke again.

"You know, it kinda surprised when you did that thing with the withers and stuff", was what he said, "I thought you were on their side."

Techno sighed. "I mean, I was on their side, until they immediately did the only thing I asked them not to do." 

"And so you betrayed them."

"Nah, if you think about it, they betrayed me."

Dream looked up to see Techno, with a spark of confusion in his being.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see, when I first came, I told Wilbur and Tommy that I would help them to overthrow the goverment as long as they don't set another right away-"

"And that's exactly what they did!" Dream said, like a small child realizing the obvious. "Dude, you're right, they betrayed you, they used you like a weapon".

That last part made Techno think. 'Like a weapon'. It apears that he has lost his humanity. To be fair, it probably happened a while ago.

"I think that's how a lot of people see me", Techno chuckled, "as a weapon."

"Well, you are 'The Blade', so it makes sense. I don't see you as a weapon, though". 

"You don't?", Techno didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

"Nah, I mean, I kinda get the feeling, you know? When you- this is gonna sound pretentious, but- when you become one of the most powerful people in the land, you become that: a weapon that no one wants to be against", the pinkette would be lying if he said that what Dream said didn't surprised him. "Sometimes it's nice, sometimes it's fun, but sometimes... I don't know, sometimes you just want to go back to simpler times". 

Techno didn't say anything. 

"Sorry, I'm just ranting", Dream spoke. 

"Well, I'm glad you did, you put the words in the feeling I couldn't describe, and I was an english mayor", they both laughed, feeling confort in the company of the other.

Maybe they weren't the closest friends, maybe they were enemies, but they were the only ones that can understand that feeling. 

The sound of a horse close to them made them pop out of the comfortable they submerged in. 

"Is that Carl?", Dream asked once they started approaching the place where the noise came from.

"Perhaps."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream makes a surprise visit to Techno in his new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 • 05 • 2020

Techno let a very manly yelp slip out of his mouth in the moment a casual "hey" perpetrated the peace in his new home. 

"What?" He asked, in a not very kind tone, to the masked man that stand outside his open door. Techno didn't open it. 

"Damn, are you really not invite me in?" was the answer he got, he could hear the smile in the man behind the mask. 

Techno noticed that Dream was just in his normal clothes, so he figured the man was cold. And how to blame him? Even Technoblade himself changed his clothes to be more comfortable in the snow biome.  
The pinkette made his way to the door, feeling in his face the cold breeze of the outside. 

"Nah.", he said as he closed the door. 

Hoping that the guy outside would catch the hint, he went back to try to organize his chests, but he couldn't go three steps when he heard a persistent knock in the door.

"Technoooo, it's cold out here." Dream whined. 

"Bear with it."

"I don't wanna."

"Then leave."

"I don't wanna."

"Cry then."

Silence. 

"Anywaaaays, whatcha doin'?" Suddenly and somehow, Dream made his way into his house. He didn't even hear the door, but knowing Dream, the guy must have used a fancy trick. 

"How do you even know where I was?", Techno said, facing Dream. 

The mask always made him nervous, not nervous like scared, but more like that feeling of 'something is not right'. He didn't like it. 

"This is my land, Technoblade, I know where everything is." Techno huffed a chuckle. There he was, just like he remembered the good ol' Dream.

"And what do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something? What if I just want to spend time with an old friend?" Dream answered with faked indignation. 

"We both know that is just not true." That got a soft laugh from the masked man. 

"Well, not usually, but maybe one day." Dream shrugged, hands extended in the air. 

"But not today. So, what do you want?" Techno insisted. 

He didn't like to have Dream there. He knew that the man was not looking for a fight, he knew that his life was not in danger, but Dream has always been a highly unusual individual, it takes a decent effor from Techno to be able to predict what Dream's gonna do next, and sometimes he still fails. Dream is one of the very few people that he feels that won't be under his control even if he tried (not like he liked to have control over people, that was just too much work, but he knows that he could if he tried).  
Techno can't tell if Dream acts by instinct, or if he has always something planned. The man is smart, he recognizes that, but at the same time he was an absolute idiot. Right when Techno thinks that he finally outsmarted Dream, the latter comes back with a new trick that hust throws him off.  
Techno also can't tell if he admires or fears the man. Maybe a mix of both. 

"I'm just here to make a question." Dream's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"You are taking your time."

"In which side are you?"

"Bold of you to assume I would pick sides in a conflict that I don't even care about."

"Just wanna make sure I don't have to fight you again in case another war starts."

"Understandable, I wouldn't want to fight me either."

Dream laughed. "Okay- I'm not scared of fighting you, if that's what you got from that." 

"No, no, I understand, don't worry." Techno said, jokingly, clearly implying that that was exactly what he got from that. 

"Is just that you are annoying! It takes a lot of time to kill you!", despite his words, Dream was laughing, and managed to make Techno laugh as well. 

"That's the whole point! I'm not gonna be like 'Ah yes, I've been preparing for moths for this fight, this is the perfect moment to allow my enemy to just kill me'!", they continued laughing for a while, enjoying that little moment of casual conversation between them.

Dream was kinda nice when you didn't have him trying to control everything at all costs. 

"So I'm guessing you are neutral in all this." Dream brought the topic back. 

"Yeah, you can say that, but the thing is that I'm in retirement, I left my violent ways behind and became a new man." Techno said, with a peck of pride in his voice. 

"Lame."

"I knew you would say that." They both laughed. 

They set on a comfortable silence for a while, until Dream started to make his way to the door. 

"Anyways, I'm leaving", the masked man said. 

"Alright." Techno answered, walking aside with Dream. 

"It was nice talking to you, Technoblade." Dream was already outside, when he turned and extended his hand to Techno. 

"I wish I could say the same." Techno answered with a smirk, taking Dream's hand in a handshake. 

Dream laughed one last time before they exchanged goodbyes and Dream left.  
Once Techno closed the door, he let a smile slip in his face. 

It was nice spending time with Dream sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to Techno after the wedding. Techno is a good friend and tells him everything he did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 • 08 • 2020
> 
> This takes place after what happened during Fundy's and Dream's wedding, it obviously contains spoiler from Fundy's video so, if you haven't watch it, go watch it. ^-^
> 
> //implied dnf

The door slamming made Techno tighten the grip in the axe he was trying to repair, knowing that he was not going to be able to complete that task when he heard a frustrated groan behind him.  
The pinkette turned only to see Dream in a weeding dress entering Techno’s house as if it were his. The man was obviously cold, predictable since a wedding dress is not exactly the warmer clothes to wear in a snow biome. 

“So, how was the weeding?”, Techno asked, not really interested but he knew that Dream will rant about it anyways. At the same time, Techno quickly grabed the big red cape he was not wearing anymore from a chest and lend it to Dream, who muttered a quiet "thanks" as he went closer to the fire, to warm himself faster. 

"It could have been better." was the younger's response. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes please."

"Go ahead man, I'm listening." Dream let out a sigh, sitting in the floor in front of the chimney. Techno sat as well, not too close to the man in the dress. 

"It's just that- ugghh, I mean, Fundy prepared everything and it was amazing! Like, literally it was incredible, he paid someone to build this entire world Treassure Planet themed and it was amazing. He also got this dress for me, and flowers, and cannons, even a catapult!", Techno could only nod softly as he wonders what kind of wedding is this, "He is so talented, and a really cute guy, but-"

"But?"

"You know how a joke with George all the time, right? Like, as if we like each other and stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well..."

"Oh, please don't tell me you pull out one of those jokes during the wedding, Dream."

"It was George's fault! He dragged me out of the stage, or whatever that's called, then behind a pillar and kissed me!"

"And you didn't pull away."

"And I didn't pull away! Because I'm a fucking idiot and I forgot I was getting married." Techno laughed. "Don't laugh! This is serious!"

"Not gonna lie, bro, that sounds like a you problem." Techno said, still laughing, causing Dream to groan again. 

"You should've seen his face... I broke his heart, Techno." 

"George's?"

"Fundy's."

"Oh. Well, yeah, obviously, he liked you, man, it was veeery clear, and- did you even like him, to begin with?" 

"I mean, I like being with him and he's cute and stuff but..."

"Bro, you gotta be kidding."

"Don't give me that look of disappointment, Technoblade!"

"Dude, I would kill armys, nations, empires, but even I know that that is just out of the limits, you don't play with someone's heart, man."

Dream let out a noise of frustration, at the same time he reach for the clips of his mask, intending to take it off. Techno looked away. He was respectful. 

"And what did you do after you were discovered cheating on the guy in the literal day of your wedding?"

"I ran away."

"You sure love to screw things up, don't you?"

"I panicked! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Talk with the guy, duh! Be a decent human being for once and explain the things clearly, not just run away!"

"How is it that, of all people, Technoblade is telling me what to do with my love life- How do you even know what to say? I was expecting you to go 'bruuuh' or something like that." 

"I have too much free time and Phil has a large collection of books." 

"Yeah, that explains it." Dream sighed. "What should I do now?"

"Don't be an idiot and go to talk to Fundy. Explain him everything, don't him hope and fucking apologize."

"I know I screwed up in the moment Technoblade swears at me. Not even in the duel you sweared at me." Dream laughed. 

"Fundy's a cool guy, man. I don't speak to him a lot but the man has already suffered too much to deal with your crap right now." Techno said, despite his words, smiling. He didn't mean to sound rude, it was just like a mean-enough advice to a dumb friend. 

"You're right. I'll do that tomorrow, I don't think we would like to see me right now."

"Yeah." It was when a 'click' noise made presence that Techno turned to look at Dream again, relieved to see the man with the mask on. 

"Techno."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"By the way, can I stay here for the night? I don't wanna deal with Sapnap and George back home."

"No."

"What?! Why?!"

"There's a village near, go there." Techno stood up, Dream imitating him. 

"But-"

"There's no room for both of us here, Dream." Techno kept taking while slightly pushing Dream to the door. 

"But-"

"It was nice talking to you."

"Tech-"

"Make sure to give back the cape tomorrow, bye!"

And just like that Dream was outside if his house, and Techno wasted no time in closing the door on his face. 

"I don't like you." 

"I also appreciate our friendship."

And still, they both took their time to share some laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has always presented to everyone in his pig form, no one actually know what he looks like in his human form (except for Phil and maybe Wilbur). When Dream discovers Techno can shapeshift, he proposes to do a mutual face reveal to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, I want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend Glodic, who's been supporting me since the very beginning, with my art and with my writing, and they're also the person who encouraged me to start posting my works, so, thank you for everything. ♡
> 
> Some fanart at the end! :D
> 
> 12 • 18 • 2020

"Ow." Techno said when he felt the light pain installed on his head, product of a little rock thrown at him by a particularly annoying man with a mask. 

"You never told me you can shapeshift." Were the words that left Dreams mouth. The pig could hear the pout in the latter's voice. 

"You never asked." 

"Was I supposed to ask?"

"Was I supposed to tell you just because?" Dream went silent, Techno guessed it was because a gremice was presenting itself in the blonde's face. 

"I thought we were friends..." 

"Don't pull the guilt trip card on me, Dream, you know that's not gonna work." Techno laughed, turning his attention to the happy bees pollinating the new flowers he just planted in the farm. 

"Well, I'll forgive your betrayal - " Techno rolled his eyes " - if you show me your human form."

"I can live with it."

"C'mon, Techno, don't be boring!" Dream exclaimed, laughing at the same time he came closer to the pig-humanoid, trying to put himself between the pig and the bees. 

"I'm not boring." 

"You are, and also lame because you don't want to show me your face."

"I haven't shown my face to anyone, Dream, except, maybe Phil, but, he's my best friend, so."

"He is not your best friend, he is your dad."

"That doesn't stop him from being my best friend." The two of them laughed. 

"C'moooonnnn! You know I won't let it go until you show me." Techno sighed. He knew how stubborn the blonde can be, and honestly, he doesn't have the time or energy to deal with an annoying man with an awful sense of style. 

"What do I even get from showing you my face?" 

"What about I show you my face as well." Honestly, Techno was expecting a enchanted god apple or something like that, it was what his liking for shinny things was telling him, but his curiosity was louder this time. 

Should he? 

Techno hummed, thinking in the consequences that showing Dream his face could bring. Not a lot came to his mind, maybe only some jokes about his appearance, but nothing he was not used to being a literal pig most of the time. 

Oh well. 

"So?" Dream said after Techno submerged himself in silence. 

"Seems fair to me." 

"Aayyy!" Dream celebrated, lifting his arms like an excited kid. "Alright." The blonde immediately reached for the clasp of his mask, a clicking sound reaching the pig's ears through the air. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Slow down!" Techno exclaimed, suddenly feeling nervous, even when he knew that there was nothing to feel nervous about. 

"Why?" Dream asked, his mask not leaving his face yet. 

"Just, uh, close your eyes, and I'll tell you when can you open them. The shapeshifting process is not something nice to look at." The pig congratulated himself for being able to come with an, at least, believable excuse. 

"Uuhh, sure, okay." And to Techno's fortune, Dream complied right away. 

Techno breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves down, and began to change to his human form. It was when the sudden cold of the breeze in the snow biome hit him that he knew the change was complete. He looked at his hands, the skin no longer pink confirmed his human form. 

"It's been a long time since the last time I did this." Techno said as he reached the long locks of pink hair that fell on his shoulders, extending themself until reached almost the half of his back. 

"Can I look now?" Techno forgot why he was doing that for a moment as his mind wandered to the last time he presented himself in his human form. 

It was to Wilbur, because he wanted to braid his hair. Techno's not sure if Ghostbur remembers that. 

"Yes." Dream opened his eyes at the same time he lowers the mask, uncovering his face. 

Big bright green eyes stare at his, with curiosity and surprise very easy to read in them. 

Techno lets his eyes wander around Dream's face. The first thing he notice, besides how his eyes almost seem to shine, is the freckles dusting the other's face, from cheeks to nose, extending up to almost reach his forehead, and probably, his neck was as well filled with freckles. He also noticed some little scars, most of them by the sides of his face, that seemed like scratches from a small animal- maybe a cat.  
Dream's blode hair seemed darker though, almost turning brown, confusing Techno a bit; but at the same time, it seemed fluffier. Like in the moment Dream's face became alive, his whole body did as well. 

On Dream's side, he hasn't looked away from Techno's eyes. He was not sure of what he was expecting, but he definitely was not expecting for them to be a different color each. Techno's right eye was red, a bright red that resembled fresh spilled blood, while the other was blue, a deep shade of blue that made Dream think of a sapphire.  
Techno's face was covered in scars, one called his attention real quick, the one in the bridge of his nose, extending sideways almost to the far corners of the pinkette's eyes; that scar was also noticeable in Techno's pig form.  
Oh, right, and his hair. Pink long hair, some locks framing his face making his jawline look sharper, as the rest of the hair cascading in front of his shoulders. 

"I was expecting you to be uglier." Dream is the first one to talk, and Techno's gets a weird feeling when the face he barely knows speaks with the voice he is used to hear. 

"Thanks?" Dream laughed, and just as the pinkette was expecting, Dream's smile is just as contagious as his laughter.

[...]

So, I wanted to leave this here, in case I didn't explain well their appearances ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, some people left comments in the last chapter and it made me so so so happy, thank you. 💞
> 
> Ah, just a reminder that the chapters don't necessarily have connection between them:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream hears Techno talking to the voices and annoys him until Techno tells him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 • 21 • 2020
> 
> Aayyy! I wanted to say thank you for the kudos and the hits, even tho I have no idea what those are :D 
> 
> And also, I hope y'all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Remember to stay safe!

“Chat, shut up before I find a way to get rid of you." Techno said to the voices in his head. He was trying to read a book, and usually, the voices shut up when he's reading (enjoying the lecture with him, Techno believes), but that day they were unusually loud, some saying "E", some telling him that someone was at his house, some saying "rainbow chat" - whatever that means -, and all that was making the pinkette's head hurt. 

“Who's chat?”, Dream’s voice startled Techno, making the pinkette almost drop the book he had in his hands. 

“I don’t appreciate your habit of coming out of nowhere.” Dream laughed at Techno’s response, the blond feeling the mismatched eyes instaling on him as he completely gets onto the upper floor of the house. Techno's room, or whatever.

“Yeah, I would say I’m sorry, but I don’t.”

“Honestly predictable.”

“Rude. Anyways, so who are you talking to, since you clearly didn’t know I was here.”

“Uhhh…” Techno started thinking if telling Dream about the voices in his head was a good idea.   
Rushing through all the possible results that telling the other that information, Techno concluded that it was just too much work. Knowing Dream, he would make a lot of questions, and Techno didn’t think he would be able to answer all of them. 

“Don't you have like a house to build or something like that?.”

Dream narrowed his eyes behind the mask. "We've been through this already, I have a house!"

"Sure, if saying that makes you feel better, go ahead." Techno chuckled, turning his eyes to the book once again, hoping for Dream to forget the 'Chat' thing. 

"So, who's Chat?" Techno was disappointed, but not surprised.

"You're not gonna let that go, do you?" Dream shrugged, and Techno could picture perfectly the cocky grin behind the mask. 

The voices started making more noise, if that was somehow possible, some of them wanted Dream to know, and some did not. 

"You are an peculiarly annoying individual, Dream."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." The blond answered, making his way to Techno's bed, sitting at the edge. 

_'Chat just wants Dream to know because they're all a bunch of simps!'_ one of the voices said, making Techno giggle. 

"Bet you do." 

"Anyways, who's chat?"

"Dream, this is not a conversation that we're gonna have today." Said the pigling hybrid as he stood up from his bed, walking towards one of the bookshelves leaving there the book he was previously reading. 

"Why? Are they you imaginary friend or something like that?" Well, Dream's guess was not too far from reality. 

"Yes, Dream, they are my imaginary friend." Techno answered, with clear sarcasm of his voice, as he stared back at the bookshelf. 

_' I want a romance story! ' , ' That's lame, I wanna hear again the story of Theseus! ' , ' Dude, no, that story makes me think of Tommy. ' , ' What if we read one of those books that Phil gave us? '_

"Alright, so that tells me they're not that."

_' No shit Sherlock! '_ Techno bit his tongue to not laugh.

"Are they, like, voices in your head or something?"

_' Oh, no. ' , 'He knows! ' , 'He knows too much, we gotta kill him now. ' , ' I like Dream knowing about me! ' , ' Play dumb! ' , ' Yeah, play dumb! '_

"Nnnoooo, me? Hearing voices? Naaaah, just- nope, not accurate."

_' Not that dumb, idiot. ' , ' Lame. ' , ' I'm disappointed. ' , ' Imagine being this lame, couldn't be me. '_

"Thank you, Dream, now they're roasting me!" Techno gave up, grabbing a random book just to have something in his hands and coming back to his previous place in the bed, sitting on it and resting his back on the wall. 

"So they are voices!"

Techno sighed. "Yes."

"Oohhh! I wanna talk to them, can I talk to them?" 

"Well, they hear you, but you can't hear them. I can tell you what they say."

"Yes, please!" Techno could hear the smile in Dream's voice, a little bit too excited. "So, since technically they know me already, I wanna know, what do they think about me?"

_' He's cool. ' , ' Lame, he doesn't even have a house. ' , ' He's scary. ' , ' I think he's kinda cute. '_

"They say you are annoying." 

"What?" Techno laughed at the sadness in Dream's voice. He was expecting that.

"I'm joking, they didn't say that. Uh, some of them think you're cool, some that you're lame 'cuz you don't have a house." Techno didn't say everything the voices said, because if he did, it'll only feed the blond's ego and that was just unneccessary.

"I have a house!"

"Sure, sure." 

Dream sighed. "Anyways. Have the always been with you?" oh, he was talking to Techno now. 

_' Nah. ' , ' For a long time, yes. ' , ' Yeap'_

"Uhhh, for as long as I can remember." Dream nodded. 

"Are they, like, part of you?"

_' No! ' , ' Excuse you? ' , ' Nah, we just live here. ' , ' I like being here just to make Techno upset. ' , ' Ew, no! '_

"What do you mean 'ew, no'?!" 

"They said that?" Dream asked, laughing. 

"They hate me, Dream." The blond continued laughing. 

"If they hate you so much, why don't they just leave?"

_' We would've already if we could. ' , 'Actually, I kinda like being here. ' , ' I exist only to torment Technoblade. ' , ' Techno is the only one able to give us the blood we want. '_

"Because they like being annoying."

Dream laughed once again, softly this time. 

"Then, what are they?"

Silence. The voices went quiet for the first time in ages. Techno frown in confusion. 

"Techno?"

"They're not saying anything."

"Oh, shit, shouldn't I have asked that? Are they mad?"

"I don't know. I never asked that. It's the first time I hear them being this quiet."

"Shit, sorry man." Dream sounded genuinely worried. 

"It's fine, I guess they'll be back eventually. A little bit of silence is fine."

_' Bitch, you thought. ' , ' Dream's bold enough to make such questions but he still doesn't have a house. ' , ' Let's kill him, he talks too much. '_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream visits Techno to give him a gift for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream, hurry up and get a house, all of my chapters happen in Techno's house, it's becoming repetitive and that's just not ideal! ;;;;;
> 
> 12 • 27 • 2020

Someone knocking his door made Techno snap out of his thoughts. He was just about to say "come in", first thinking it was Tommy the one outside his house, then he realized that, if it was Tommy, the guy would've already barged in without even knocking the door. He stood up, walking towards the door as his second thought was Philza, but the man would've also already came into his house after knocking.  
The pinkette let a sigh, getting ready for whatever reason Dream, the third person he thought of, was outside his house. 

"Hello!", said the voice behind the mask once the piglin hybrid opened the door. 

"How can I help you Dream? Do you need someone to teach you how to build a house?"

"Can you stop that? You're ruining my good mood." Dream shook his head. 

"Oh, nooo, he's gonna start blowing things up!" Techno continued joking as he moved out of the way so Dream could enter his house. 

"And I might start with this place if you keep going."

"Let's not. So, anyways, why did you come here for?" The pinkette asked, closing the door and turning to see the blond man looking at the new paintings he got. 

"Where do you even get these from?"

"Don't worry about it. What ya want?"

"I just came here to say Merry Christmas." Dream said, the smile in his face clear in his voice. 

"It's a little bit late for that, don't you think?" 

"Well, yeah, but I was busy getting one of these." And just like that, Dream pulled a God Apple out of his pocket, giggling at how Techno's eyes immediately fixated on the shinny fruit in the blond's hands. " It's my gift for you." With that phrase, Techno's eyes now installed on the black dots of the porcelain mask. 

Dream was not known for being a good soul, so something like that coming from him just didn't give Techno a good feeling. He could reject the "gift", he could kick Dream out of his house, he could even try to kill him and keep the apple. He could, and still, he raised his hand to take the golden fruit. 

"There has to be a catch." The piglin said, looking now at his distorted reflection on the apple. Why was he so weak when it came to shinny things? 

Dream laughed. "There's not any catch, chill. I am aware that sometimes I can be a little bit of an asshole-"

"Sometimes?" Techno interrupted. "A little bit?"

Dream ignored him. "But right now, there's not any catch."

Techno raised an eyebrow, still not sure if he should trust the man. He knows Dream, and he knows that, if the man wanted him dead, he would've already killed him (or at least, tried to).

"Alright, I'll trust you this time. " The blond nodded, satisfied. "But I have nothing to gift you."

"Don't worry, I just came here to give you that." Dream said, as he walked to the door. In a matter of seconds, and ll leaving Techno with the words in the mouth, Dream dissapeared with the wind. 

'Weird.' Techno thought, closing the door and putting the recently acquired fruit in his enderchest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just a question because I am genuinely struggling with English, is it "blond" or "blonde"?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki and Techno spend time breading each other's hair, Dream pulls a tantrum when he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this. ♡
> 
> 29 • 12 • 2020

Everything was fine. The soft cold breeze was perfect, the feeling of fresh air filling their lungs, the quiet noises of the forest behind them and the soft snow below. A good day. Finally a nreak for all the drama that has been surrounding their homes and their friends. Both Niki and Techno were glad of being able to share this brief moment of happiness, letting their minds think that everything was fine. 

At that moment, the blonde woman was braiding Techno's hair, while humming a song that she heard once, her hair previously braided by the man infront of her.   
Techno had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Niki's delicate hands working his hair. He really liked spending time with Niki, the woman is one of the sweetest people he knows - and probably, ever met -, and while he doesn't consider her exactly a friend, he understands why everybody loves her.   
Besides, the voices adore her as well, and right now, they were as quiet as they ever been. 

"Do you have a hair tie, Techno?" Niki's soft voice sounded like music in Techno's ears, and he thinks of the last time he was this calm with someone who wasn't Phil. 

"Ah, yes." He answered, taking the hair tie from his wrist and giving it to the woman. 

"There! It's done!" She claimed, seemingly happy, clapping her hands proud of her job. 

Techno was just about to push his braid over his shoulder to appreciate Niki's work, when someone barged into their moment with a loud, exaggerated and dramatic gasp. 

"You two are two unloyal traitors, I can't believe you've done this to me." The owner of the voice was Dream, who was standing a few feet away from them, accusing them with an obviously exaggerated feeling. 

Techno turned to look at Niki, who was also looking at him, and then they turned to look at the masked man. 

"What do you mean, Dream?" Niki asked. 

"What do I mean? I've been begging you two to let me braid your hair and you both always say no, and now! Here you are!" Dream crossed arms, the pout in his face, while not visible, was easy to guess from his voice. 

"Yeah, guess why." Techno said this time, making the girl giggle. 

"You are not exatly known for being the most careful person, Dream." Niki complemented. 

"Well- True, but - " Dream decided to come closer to them, then sitting down with them in the snow. " but I can be!"

"That seems factually incorrect." 

"Gimme a chance!" 

Techno was completely ready to say absolutely not, until he saw the look in Niki's eyes. That woman and her kind nature. 

"Alright, but you ain't gonna touch my hair until you proof you are worthy to." 

Niki laughed, undoing her braid. "You can do mine, Dream, and then we'll see if you pass Techno's test." She joked. 

"Yaay! Thank you, Niki!" With that, and over excited Dream positioned himself behind the girl to get an easy access to her hair. 

Techno saw how Dream took of his gloves, and thought of how this was actually the first time he saw Dream without those characteristic fingerless gloves.   
What the pinkette didn't expect was for Dream to go completely mute once he started working Niki's hair, careful but firm enough to not hurt the girl and not get a messy braid. 

"Oh!" That was Niki, who started looking in her backpack for something, soon getting a little box with a lof of small flowers in it. "Can I put them on your hair, Techno? I think it'll look really pretty!" It was what she said, and Techno just couldn't say no. 

And there they were, Dream using the fact of him being the last one on their braiding train to take off his mask, Niki now humming a different but just as calming song and Techno almost falling asleep. 

It was a nice day, a day that allowed them to think that, just maybe, the world was not falling apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds out that Techno and Wilbur are twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SBI family dynamic and Wilbur and Techno being twins for my own happiness. 
> 
> 01 • 04 • 2021

The air has been feeling colder lately. Not like Ghostbur can tell, so Techno decides to keep that comment for himself. He observes his breath on the cold air, then looking at how Wilbur's breath just doesn't appear no matter how much he talks, reminding him the lifeless being his brother became. 

"Oh, look, it's Dream!" Ghostbur said, pointing at the green man a few meters away from them, apparently getting wood. 

Said man heared them over the quietness of the forest, waving at them and then making his way to the brothers. 

"Hello, Wilbur, Techno." Dream greeted once he was close enough. 

"Hi!" 

"Hallooo." 

"How are you guys doing?" Dream started a conversation Techno knew he'll be out of with Wilbur contributing the most to it. 

"Pretty good! We were just getting some materials for a something Techno is doing, though he doesn't want to tell me what he's doing." 

"Oh, yeah? And what's that about, Techno?" Dream inquired. 

"Don't worry about it." Was Techno's response. 

Before Dream could insist, Ghostbur changed the subject, getting into a small conversation while they walk back to Techno's base.   
Techno doesn't ever bother anymore, pretty much everyone has been and now knows where his base is, there's no point in insist to keep "hidden" when everyone know where he is. 

"Aww, so you and Sapnap are basically like brothers!" Techno heard Ghostbur say, after Dream finished telling a story he didn't pay any attention to. 

"Pretty much, yeah. You two are also like that, aren't you? You seem very close." 

"Yeah, we're actually twins!" 

"Twins?" Dream asked, as if he thought Ghostbur was joking. 

"Yeah!" 

"But, aren't you a pigling hybrid?" The blond asked to Techno, clearly confused. 

"Yeah, Wilbur as well." 

"Really? You guys are not messing with me, right?" 

"We aren't! Techno and I are twins!" 

"But, you- I never saw you with pigling characteristics of any kind." 

"Yes, because I prefer it like that. I always liked more my human form." Ghostbur explained. Dream nodded, but he still seemed confused. 

"We used to call him Wilboar." Techno added, making the ghost laugh. 

"Dad- Phil still sometimes calls me that, but I don't think he realizes." 

"Yeah, he has the habit to do that sometimes." 

"Remember when we convinced Tommy that he can shapeshift as well?" Techno laughed loudly, his mind being flooded with memories of simpler times. 

"He was so angry!" Ghostbur laughing as well. 

"He stopped talking to us for two glorious hours." 

For a moment Dream felt left out, just listening the conversation between the twins, not like he blames them. 

The brothers stopped laughing eventually, setting in a melancholic silence. 

"Techno, do you think Phil is proud of the adults we became?" Ghostbur seemed almost scared of saying that, setting his blank eyes into the snow on the ground. 

"I don't know." And being honest, Techno didn't want go know either. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was scared of the answer. 

Another silence set in the air before Ghostbur decided to break it. 

"Do you want to see?" The ghost asked to the masked man. 

"Huh?" 

"Techno, change to your human form so Dream can see that we're actually twins!" Ghostbur said, almost excitedly. 

"I don't think I will." 

"C'mooonn! It'll be fun!" 

"Yes, Techno, show me, I'm curious!" 

"Nah." 

"I'll give you a golden apple." 

"Three." 

"Fine, three. C'mon." Techno sighed, and after a puff, he presented himself in his human form, his long pink hair cascading on his shoulders. 

The three of them stopped, Ghostbur setting his feet on the ground standing at Techno's side.   
Dream noticed how they were almost the same height. At first sight, he would think that all the twin thing was just a joke, he compared Techno's long bright hair with Wilbur's short brown hair, Techno's slightly tanned skin with Wilbur's pale white. It was when Techno decided to move the hair out of his face that Dream noticed that, except maybe for the eyes and some scars, they had technically the same face. Dream wondered how Techno would look like with short brown hair similar to Wil's. 

"So you are actually twins." 

"Yeah!" 

"Can I change back now?" With both Wilbur's and Dream's agreement, Techno changed back to his pig form, letting a sigh of relief out. 

"Does this mean that you are also the same in pig form?" Dream asked, curious to see Wilbur's pig form. 

"Yeap." 

"But that is not something that we are going to do today!" Ghostbur said, resetting their walk. 

"What- so you make me change but you don't?" 

"Life is unfair for the yourger twin!" 

"By two minutes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaayyy, first oneshot of the year, poggg!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I scammed you all, this is not a Techno and Dream interaction, this is a Techno and Ranboo (sorta) interaction (:<
> 
> So yeah, Techno finds Ranboo sleeping on his house and just, idk, thinks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like reaaally short, just wanted to get it out of my head. 
> 
> 01 • 08 • 2021

Of all things Techno could expect when he finally arrived home from a little mision after blowing up L'Manburg, having a ender-child sleeping in his house was not one of them.  
Techno sighed, kind of upset at how the voices and his instincts yelled to find something to cover the boy with, so he wouldn't be cold. The piglig hybrid refused to accept that he is a naturally protective person, since that's the reason why he has been used and betrayed so many times, then again, he thinks that Ranboo is not a bad guy, he never really did anything against Techno. I mean, yeah, he was part of the butcher army, but the kid was peer pressured, and Techno of all people understands how that is. 

Is the moment when he's exiting his house that he notices that he doesn't have his cape on anymore, it takes only a quick glance to the inside to notice how now Ranboo was covered with the red cloth, Techno refusing to acknowledge how the kid seemed calmer. 

Deciding to check on the dogs, the pinkette rushes to the unfinished house close to his, letting his mind wander.   
He didn't want another kid under his roof, the last time he decided to trust and take care of someone, he was again reminded that he is just merely a weapon in the eyes of everyone.   
How did he even got a soft spot for Tommy? In what moment did that happened? Why did he allow it? 

Oh, that's right. 

He has Phil's eyes. 

Techno's low growl was followed by the dogs growling, imitating him by instinct, waiting for the sign to fight. The hybrid chuckled at that, calming the dogs with some pets. 

Techno knows that Ranboo being there is Phil's doing. He knows because Phil mentioned it, the thing he doesn't know is, why? Why would Phil take in another kid after all that has happened? 

With that question in his mind, Techno makes his way back to his house, only to see Ranboo in the door, now awake and with the red cape over his shoulders. The younger got immediately nervous under Techno's gaze, starting to burst with words between "I'm sorry", "I'll leave" and "I didn't mean to fall asleep", or something like that, Techno wasn't really listening. 

So that's why Phil took him in. 

' He looks like me. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dream is gonna be away from the DreamSMP for a while, I'll probably be writing Techno interacting with more people because I stan that pig
> 
> Any suggestions are very welcome uwu


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno decides to search for information at the stronghold library, and he meets with DreamXD. 
> 
> 01 • 19 • 2021

Since Techno and Phil explored the stronghold that Ranboo found, Techno keeps coming back to the library with the purpose to find at least some clues about what that place is for, who built that and what exactly is that summoning circle they found.   
  
Techno let a low growl out as he found yet another book in a language he didn't understand very well. It was similar to the enchantment table scripts, there was a few words he can understand, not many, but enough to be able to make connections. A similar word to "protection" keeps appearing in all the books Techno has gone through, so he can tell that that old civilization was trying to protect something by building that.   
  
"What can it be?" he mumbled to himself, letting the voices make a brainstorm.   
  
_' Maybe you can summon a beast or something with that. '_  
 _' What if it's just decoration? '_  
 _' Don't you think the colors are kinda familiar? '_  
 _' Maybe we're just thinking too much, maybe it isn't even that important. '_  
 _' If it wasn't important, that guy wouldn't have destroyed it before. '_   
  
"What guy now?" Techno asked, confused.   
  
Destroyed? Those blocks are unbreakable, he spent a solid 10 minutes trying to brake them with his pickaxe. Safe to say it didn't work. And now turns out that someone destroyed it before? If it was destroyed, how was it still there?  
Techno tried to remember, but every memory about his first time seeing that thing was blurred, for a reason, it made his head hurt.   
  
_' Good one, snitch. '_  
 _' Don't tell him, he's not supposed to know. '_  
 _' Y'all are idiots, you are just making him want to know. '_   
  
"Of course I want to know, what happened?!"   
  
_' You know, this place is kinda cozy, I like it. '_  
 _' E. '_  
 _' Rainbow chat. '_  
 _' Name one of the dogs Banana. '_   
  
Frustrated, the pinkette decided to let that slide for the moment. Right now, he wanted to focus on understand what that circle was for.   
  
After going through some more books, he found one with pictures, drawings made by hand of the places and the structure, despite it having texts that would be ideal if he could understand them, the images themselves were already very useful.   
Apparently, there was a lot more rooms and corridors than the ones they saw, and for his surprise, all of those doors weren't useless all the time, but with the time, that's what the become. Techno set his face to a grimace, thinking of everything he could've found on all those now gone rooms.   
As he kept advancing through the book, the drawings and the texts kept getting messier, one even more confusing that the other, they seemed rushed, scuffed, and some were even scratched to a point where they were unreadable. Techno couldn't help but feel like he was getting into something darker than what he first imagined it to be.   
It took him a while to understand that the current picture he was looking at was the image of an enderman.   
  
What's an enderman doing in that book? And why does it seem to be crucial?   
  
He flipped the page.   
  
Enderpearls, and another thing he didn't recognize, yet it seemed familiar. Ender-something, it was, an ender-something that was very important for, what he guessed, a kind of ritual? 

He flipped again the page.   
  
A picture of a Nether portal? What does the portal have to do with all of this? There was also a picture of a Blaze. Those annoying fire-spitters where now important as well? Or at least the blaze rods.   
  
Once again, he flipped the page.   
  
A crafting recipe. A simple one, with ingredients that were easy to get. An ender pearl and blaze powder will give you that ender-something he saw before.   
  
"Stop." Techno was about to flip the page one more time, when a sudden and familiar voice startled him.   
  
Quickly turning around, he prepared to fight Dream (since it was his voice what he heard), in order to keep him away from stopping him, specially when he was close to understand everything. Big was his surprise when it wasn't exactly Dream who was standing there.   
  
They looked like Dream, they were the same height, the same complexion, but they weren't wearing any armor, and instead of having that classical lime cloak and mask with a smiley face on it, they had a similar sky blue cloak and a mask with a "XD" on it.   
Techno frowned.   
  
"Who are you?" The pinkette asked, yet the strangely familiar looking man didn't answer, but they motioned to try to get the book that was on Techno's hands.   
  
I asked, who are you?"   
  
The weird Dream copycat remained silent, as if they were thinking giving Techno enough time to pull that book away of their reach.   
  
"DreamXD." They answered.   
  
' _That name is lame, not gonna lie. '_  
 _' Who is this, a Dream fanboy? '_  
 _' Imagine being fan of a homeless man, couldn't be me. '_   
  
Are you just Dream and you are trying to mess with me, or something?"   
  
"I guess you can say that." Techno didn't like at all the calm tone 'DreamXD' was using to talk.   
  
"You guess?"   
  
"Dream and I are the same person. But separate beings."   
  
The same person but separate beings? That just didn't make any sense. Techno honestly thought this was just Dream trying to mess with his mind.   
  
"Uh-huh. For sure." And of course, the characteristic sarcasm from the pinkette was still there.   
  
What he didn't expect, was this man to suddenly start floating and spawning a netherite sword out of nowhere. Techno went all on full defensive.   
  
"I need you to give me that book, Technoblade."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"There are things that are better not to know."   
  
"But I want to know."   
  
_' I don't think it's a good idea to challenge this guy. '_  
 _' He spawned a sword out of nowhere! '_  
 _' I'm scared. '_   
  
"Look, I let you keep the portal, you should be thankful for that."   
  
"Portal?" Suddenly, everything Techno saw on all those books before made sense.   
  
The masked man muttered a low 'shit'.   
  
"What's that portal for?"   
  
"Stop."   
  
"Where does it lead?"   
  
"Technoblade."   
  
"How do I activate-" The blade of a sword against his throat interrupted him, his breath stuttered for a second. While there was no cutting, the pressure was not to far away from it.   
  
"There are things that are better not to know." Dream repeated himself at the same time he spawned on his free hand a potion Techno never saw before, and throw it to the pinkette's feet.   
  
Suddenly, Techno felt dizzy, and very very tired, his eyes starting to shut down without his permission, the last thing he saw was the masked man taking and burning the book with his own bare hands.   
  
[...]   
  
"...echno, wake up, Techno, if you're going to sleep do it in your house." Phil's voice brought Techno back to the real world.   
  
"Where am I?" The blond man laughed.   
  
"In the library of the stronghold thing."   
  
Oh, right, he decided to search for information of the place. He probably fell asleep after not finding something important or interesting.   
He started to get up from the floor where he was laying down, taking his time to recover from the sudden headache he got.   
  
"Man, I just had this weird dream." Techno said.   
  
"Really? What was it about?"   
  
"I don't remember, but I think I met some kind of God."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno visits Dream in prison. 
> 
> 21 • 01 •2021 / 23 • 01 • 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is kinda rushed since I fell asleep in the middle of writing this and I forgot how was I gonna end it, sorry about that. u.u

Getting into the prison was a pain, but Techno knows that's the whole purpose of it. He keeps a blank face while he waits for the lava to stop so he can go and talk with Dream, silently thanking Sam for not trying to make a conversation with him while they wait. The silent environment ends once the lava starts flowing again in the moment he stands in the blackstone and the barrios between the piglin hybrid and the masked man fall.

They stare at each other for a while, Techno analyzing the fact that Dream seemed lifeless. He was told that the blond lost two lives to Tommy. Techno would be lying if he said that he didn't want to be the one to take at least one of Dream's lives. He was also told to not take his last one, since apparantly it was important to keep the flow of the respawning dynamic in the world.

"At least you're not homeless anymore." The pinkette teased, kind of upset after no recieving the reaction he was expecting.

Dream only lightly laughed at his joke, but he clearly didn't find it funny, not even reassuring. Not like Techno is there to comfort him anyways, the only reason he's there is for the messages Dream sent him in a desperate attempt to not die, or not being held in that prison.

"You know it's your fault, right?" Dream said, dropping the calm charade by talking with a bitter tone.

"How is you paying the consequences of your own actions my fault?" Dream scoffed.

"You said I could call in that favor anytime and yet you hit me with the 'I'm busy' when I did."

"To be fair, I was actually busy." Techno started looking around the cell, more specifically to the clock in the wall. Its ticking was making him nervous, and he couldn't even hear it clearly with his conversation with Dream. He feels bad for the man, destined to be there for, what would be, the eternity.

"You need to get me out of here."

"I don't think so, chief."

"It's not time for jokes, Technoblade, you owe me it."

Techno laughed. "I don't owe anything, Dream." The latter got closer to the hybrid, clearly upset.

Dream could pretend that he was fine with this, that he would be a good person now that he knows what it is to have nothing, he can put on that charade of 'poor me' and try manipulate everyone, but not with Techno. Techno is the only one that actually knows Dream, in their own way. Even if the blond doesn't want to admit it, Techno is the only one he's seen as an equal. That's the only bond they have -or had-. As equals. Not friends, not teammates, nor nothing. Just equals. They know what each other thinks, how each other feels, yet they don't, because they're not friends. They know exactly what the other would do, yet they're a mutual enigma.

That's what happens when you are the closest to a God that a mortal can be.

Techno continued talking: "Do you think I haven't been told what you were trying to do? Trying to get something on everyone to be able to control them?" That sounded a lot more like he cares about other people than he intended it to. "I'm actually quite surprised that you thought that you would be able to control me. Specially with a horse."

"It wasn't the horse."

"Hm?"

"The horse was just a part of it. I know you don't care enough about that animal to let me control you over it. But I know that you would at least try to get it back, and in your attempt you would bring _him_ with you. After all, he's always with you."

Techno knew exactly who he was talking about and he didn't like one bit.

"Whatever." Techno said, moving his eyes to everywhere but the dots on Dream's mask. "I can't get you out of here. Not only I don't want to, and I will not going to, but I _can't_."

"Technoblade unable to do something, what a surprise." Dream claimed with sarcasm.

"You saw how hard it is to even get in here. You can't expect to actually get out." With that, the two fell in silence. Dream sighed, resignedly. Then, all of a sudden, he rushed to his chest.

"Well, if you're not going to get me out of here," Dream started, quickly writing something in one of the many books he has. "at least give this to Ranboo. Don't read it."

Techno took the closed book, the voices yelling at him to read it, to know what it says, to protect Ranboo from whatever Dream is trying to do. But he doesn't.

"Alright." is what Techno said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream asks Techno if he wants to die together with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 • 03 • 2021
> 
> Warnings!
> 
> -Mentions of death  
> -Suicide
> 
> Nothing explicit tho! :] 
> 
> Inspired by the song "Do you want to die together" by Stars
> 
> Short chapter ajdha, this was just me rambling honestly

"Do you want to die together?" 

Were the words Dream said, with a shy tone, almost a whisper, as if he was afraid of asking that after everything they've done to survive. 

"Yes, I do." 

Was Techno's answer. 

After all, dying was the inevitable outcome in all possible scenarios, and they knew that. A lot of things happened a long time ago, and now they were wanted criminals, hunted down by all the world. The Egg took control of everything, Tommy's death was the last thing stopping it from doing it, and with the kid death, there was nothing that anyone could do.  
He tried to fight it, he really tried, that woman with a beautiful puffy hair convinced him to do so, and honestly, she had the strongest willpower he's seen in years. Sadly, that wasn't enough to avoid death. That one guy who was a master with redstone, he was strong, smart and had a lot of leverage that help them a lot. Still wasn't enough, he also died. Tubbo? The kid was shattered after Tommy's death, despite having a country and friends who cared about him, he stood taking care of himself, and it was really easy for Ranboo to kill him. Oh yeah, Tubbo was killed by his closest friend, the only one he trusted the most after Tommy. How tragic can life be to children in this world. Of course Techno knew that that was Dream's fault, he knew how manipulative Dream was in the past and how he sometimes still is. After that, Ranboo dissapeared. Philza was so sad. He still smiled though, that's how, somehow, Philza deals with things, he started to do more and more things, keeping himself busy to try not think about how he let every child that once trusted him die. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo. One day, Phil didn't come back from mining. That day was the first time Techno cried in years. For the rest of the people, either got infected by the egg or killed by it. 

It came to a point where Techno was alone. After all, Technoblade never dies. But even the strongest weapon struggles to fight the whole world. During all this time, Dream was safe in prison, it seems that it was impenetrable even for the egg, and desperate, Techno spent days breaking in. Dream had an idea about what happened, he figured by the way Sam left him way to much food to just be a casual time out.  
Dream wasn't very helpful. That much time in the prison made his abilities rust. The only option was to run away. They lost all hope, so they were running away, for years now. Dream was forced into the real world, forced to noticed that there was no one left but themselves, how he had no power over anyone anymore.  
Techno an Dream were never friends, but right now, they were everything each other had. So what was there to lose? 

Dream pulled out two potions from his inventory. Dark potions, ones that Techno has never seen before. He rushed to take one, not letting the voices tell him that it was a bad idea, they didn't want to die, the Blood God was not supposed to die. But Techno didn't care anymore. 

Yet, he waited until Dream drank the potion first, then Techno drank, feeling his last life slip away. 

They wonder if maybe, in another life, they will be able to be normal people, having a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So classes started and I dont have as much time as I used to, honestly, I have like, three unfinished drafts in my notes and it frustrates me]:


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished stuff ¡! :]

So I decided to post my unfinished things, 'cause why not. All of them are really short, tbh. I will be putting the prompt, what are they based of and the date when I started writing them, that being the context, ajdkdna.   
Also, I didn't beta read none of these so there might be some mistakes:]

[...]

Based on Dream's latest manhunt (Minecraft Speedrunner vs 4 Hunters GRAND FINALE) 

Techno visits Dream after the manhunt.  
02 • 07 • 2021 

"You know you can just say you're a fan of mine, right?" said Techno, leaning against the door frame of the room where Dream was finishing treating some wounds he got from the most recent manhunt. 

The Dream Team had their own world where they do the manhunts, and let the portal open to visitors so they can spectate every moment of them, being invisible and intangible for the hunters and the runner. It recently started gaining a lot more popularity, so it wasn't a surprise seeing thousands of people waiting for the portal to activate. In that moment, every participant of the manhunt was making sure they didn't get seriously injured. The respawning system was great, it usually gets rid of most of the pain once you're out the realm, same with the injuries, leaving almost imperceptible scars, but it also mostly depends of the injury itself. Dream still has the scar in the middle of his face, product of his duel with Techno.   
Techno wouldn't be surprised if the hunters ended up with some scars from the fireworks. 

Dream chucked. "Just because I decided to use fireworks doesn't mean I'm your 'fan'." said the blond. Techno entered the room, closing the door behind him. Neither of them wanted some disrespectful guy trying to see Dream's face. 

[...]

Techno and Phil get involved into a new conflict against some people (not specified) and Ranboo does not want to get involved as well.   
02 • 09 • 2021 

"You don't have to get involved." Huh? 

Oh, right, Ranboo told Phil and Techno how scared he was of being pushed into another conflict. 

"Yeah, Ranboo" said Phil. ", you don't have to get involved. We know that you get really nervous with all the sides and the conflicts, that's why we tried to keep this a secret from you." 

"We were not planning to get involved either, but here we are now. If you think you are not safe here anymore, you can leave." Said Techno, quickly adding: "I'm not trying to kick you out, it's just, you know-" 

"We want you to do what you think it's better for yourself." Phil interrupted Techno before the pinkette said something he didn't mean. Sometimes the piglin hybrid would struggle with words, luckily Philza Minecraft was always there to help. 

"Yeah, that." 

[...]

Based on Techno's latest stream ("egg"). 

The voices speak to Techno after the situation with The Egg.   
02 • 13 • 2021 

'Kill it.'  
'Burn it.'  
'Destroy it.'  
'Break it.'  
'Kill it.'  
'Kill it.'  
'Kill it.' 

"Chat, can you please relax? We're not going all the way back just to kill that stupid egg." Techno said, frustrated by the thousands of voices being particularly loud after the situation with The Egg. 

'It was trying to silence us.'  
'You have to be an idiot to not understand what it said.'  
'Coward, you should blow it up.'  
'Blow it up.'  
'Blow it up.' 

Techno sighed, trying to ignore the voices as he continued to brew potions, it was like a hobby for him and it also was useful when he needed it. 

'It's made of blood.'  
'Blood egg.'  
'Blood vines.' 

"It can't be made of blood, chat, blood it's a liquid." 

'It's blood, I tell you.'  
'I know when something is blood.'  
'Just look at how it stains your hands when you touched the vines.'  
'It's blood.'  
'Blood.' 

Techno looked at his hands. They were in fact stained in red, a little bit brownish, like dried blood. The piglin cleaned his hands in his cloak. 

'It recognizes you.'  
'Don't tell him!'  
'I hate all of you.'  
'Y'all are idiots.' 

"Recognize me? Impossible, it's the first time I see it." 

'Impossible. '  
'Impossible.'  
'Impossible.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices blame Techno for Tommy's death.
> 
> 03 • 07 • 2021
> 
> This is not really an interaction between Dream and Techno, this is just me making block game dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno reacting to Tommy's death: lol okay, pog ig   
> Me: Okay, but what if- 
> 
> // slight swearing, and slight violence   
> ig

'He's dead.'  
'You failed him.'  
'You were supposed to protect him.'  
'He was your responsibility.'  
'You failed him.'  
'You failed him.'  
'You failed him.' 

The sound of broken glass made even the snowy mountains tremble, the violent sound being so sudden and so out of place that Techno was sure even the poor people in the village a few miles away heard it, but he didn't care anyways. All he could think of in that moment was in how to make the voices shut up.   
Since the moment Ranboo said to them that Tommy was dead, they've been repeating the same thing, again and again. 

'You failed him.' 

"I didn't." 

'You failed him, you were supposed to protect him.' 

"I wasn't supposed to do shit." 

'He's dead and it's your fault.' 

"How is it my fault?! I didn't tell him to go to the prison, I didn't tell him to be a fool and get himself in this situation because of some stupid discs! He didn't want my help, he didn't want my protection, and honestly, I didn't want to protect him either!" 

'Liar, liar, liar.'  
'You just pretend you don't care to make yourself feel better.'  
'You're weak, Technoblade.'  
'Coward.'  
'Coward.'  
'Coward.' 

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up!" Techno yelled, covering his ears with all the strength he had in his hands, desperate, angry, scared, his knees felt weak, his head started aching and all the room seemed to be moving, the floor beneath him suddenly feeling like it's curving. His vision started to turning red, and he knew what that means. That's exactly what happened in the festival, when he killed everyone with his rocket launcher, the same thing that happened on November 16th, when he saw that the members of the revolution used him merely as a weapon once again, the same thing on Doomsday with a thousand wolves covering his back, the withers and the TNT.   
They were going to take control, but now he didn't have anything or anyone to put that violence on. He knew what will happen then. If he can't explode against someone else, he'll do it on himself. 

《No...》 

"Techno...?" A shy voice asked. Ranboo was there, standing on the opened door, watching. Techno did not let slip the way in how his hands wouldn't stop slightly shaking. 

Ranboo was scared. 

"Are you- 

"Tommy is not dead." Techno interrupted. "He can't be death. You did not see his body. Sam is lying. He must be." 

"Techno..." 

"He's not dead." 

"He is." 

"He is not!" the crunching sound of wood breaking made his ears buzz, the sudden cool breeze that appeared on the room made it clear that he just broke a window. His hand was bleeding, hurt with the hard material. Usually if he tried, he could have broken it without even a scratch. He knows he did it on purpose. He knows he needs to satisfy the bloodlust. Even if it's with his own blood. 

"Ranboo." Phil's voice startled them both. "You need to leave, mate." 

Ranboo couldn't understand how Phil was so collected. "But- 

"It's for your own good. He just needs a moment alone. Leave." Phil was firm, yet he smiled. 

Ranboo obeyed with a grimace, and then Phil also left, not without before saying: 

"Don't be too hard on yourself." 

There were going to be a lot of things to repair tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really want to, like, answer comments and stuff because they make me really happy but I don't what to be annoying:[


End file.
